Karn (Earth-001)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Solus (father, deceased); Morlun (brother, estranged); Daemos (brother, estranged); Verna (sister, estranged); Brix (brother, estranged); Bora (sister, estranged); Jennix (brother, estranged); Thanis (brother, estranged); Malos (brother, estranged); Mortia (sister, estranged) | Universe = Earth-000 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = A member of Spider-Army; formerly hunter of spider-powered beings | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Christos Gage; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Superior Spider-Man #32 | HistoryText = Karn was a member of a family of totemic hunters, but he never really fit in with his family because while he hunted to survive, he secretly did not enjoy hunting and killing and wished he could create instead of destroy. He was condemned by his father to wear his mask for allowing Karn's mother to die, failing to kill the Master Weaver after he revealed his secret. With the help of the captured Master Weaver, Karn's family started their hunt for all spider-totem affiliated beings across the Multiverse. He hunted in hopes of earning a place back among his family. ]] Spider-Verse Karn had killed at least three Spider-Men before being discovered by Spider-Man (Otto Octavius). Tracking the energy of his staff, he set out to save spider-powered beings from Karn and recruit them to kill him. While hunting the Spider-Man of Earth-2818, he was ambushed by Octavius' team of spider-totems. Despite being outnumbered and weakened, Karn still had the upper hand. He was suddenly joined by his estranged brother and sister Brix and Bora, who were attracted by the concentration of totems and tried to steal the Hunt from him. Their bickering caused the heroes to escape. Karn was later seen killing lycanthropic Spider-Wolf. He then called out to Solus and asked if he has been enough tribute and if he can finally return home. Solus then commanded the Weaver to send Karn to another, more challenging world. When Karn attempted to devour Spider-Ma'am, he was confronted by Anya Corazon, Spider-UK, Ashley Barton, Paviitr Prabhakar, and Spider-Punk. Disarmed, Karn rebuked their attempts to reason with him as they revealed intimate details about his history and asked him to join them. Spider-Army stated that they could come up with a method for Karn to survive without killing and fulfill his lifelong desire of traveling the Multiverse, recording the beauty of the different dimensions. Spider-Army then reveal that the Master Weaver gave them the scroll which contains all the information regarding him and the other Inheritors, stating that while Karn could use the information of the Weaver's betrayal to undermine them and be taken back in by his family, he'd never be truly accepted. Karn acknowledged the truth in their words, asking if they could truly forgive him for the atrocities he committed and warning them that his hunger might be uncontrollable, but thanking them for giving him new hope. Spider-Army allowed him to drain a non-lethal amount of life-force from each of them to satiate his hunger, and Karn agreed to join them against his family. | Powers = Karn possesses a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. Life Force Absorption: Karn's primary power is the ability to absorb the life force energy of other living creatures, thereby granting himself superhuman physical abilities. Even though Karn can absorb the energies of virtually any being, he must occasionally renew himself by feeding upon pure forms of animal-related superbeings from one of the four categories that make up his own, unusually pure, DNA such as animal, insect, human, and bird. Once Karn has touched a human, he is able to sense that person's life force across great distances. *'Superhuman Strength:' Karn possesses superhuman strength that varies according to how recently he has fed and on what kind of source. Karn has shown the ability to destroy very dense objects with relative ease. *'Superhuman Speed:' Karn can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Karn's musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the fatigue toxins of human beings. While his stamina depends upon he's fed, Karn can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Karn's body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human being. It is known that Karn can withstand great impact forces, notably when he was electrocuted, hit by a swinging tree and fell down a cliff yet was barely fazed. He is also able to withstand gunshot and knife wounds with little injury. He has shown to be immune to fire. *'Superhuman Agility:' Karn's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Karn's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Karn is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and all known diseases. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Staff:' Karn possesses a two pronged staff that expels unique energy. | Transportation = *'Flying Platform' | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Totem Hunters Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superior Spider-Man Villains Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Karn (Earth-000)/Quotes Category:Spider-Army (Peter Parker's) (Multiverse) members